more then LIKE sisters!
by animatwin
Summary: star and ray have wierd dreams so they go to a strange town to find out something amazing about them. pairing that will be worked at robstar BBrae and OOcy. might go to teen
1. Chapter 1

**This will be updated pretty randomly so no complaining**

She woke up in a cold sweat and stood up in her happy pink room. She got up in her nightgown and went to the bathroom

She was terrified she even took one of her 50 stuffed animals and turned on all lights she got close to. she looked at the other end of the hallway and saw a shadow at the other end she got battle ready with her glowing fists and eyes even though she felt sick but she wasn't defenseless then the light began to go up the hallway.

She was relieved to see that it was her friend raven. She floated up to the bathroom followed by raven that looked like she wasn't having a good night either. They both were in front of the door and starfire said" I was not having the best night, I had a Nightmare" while she got creeps go through her body.

"What happened?" asked raven

"Do you really want to know?" asked starfire

"Of course, we're like sisters starfire"

"Well in the dream I was a a small earth girl with super powers similar to the super man's I-i was about 5 and I was in a team of 3 I seemed to be the leader I lead us saving a small town named Townsville there was a girl in blue named bubbles and a girl in green named buttercup and we lived in a small house with a scientist named the professor and everyday we fought monsters and other evil beings narrowly . . . ."

"starfire calm down" raven said as she covered my now deep breathing mouth. She was always cool headed like that. I admired that.

"Sorry" I said "it's just kind of scaring me I mean we were in so much danger and I don't know what the dream was about. . . . ."

"Starfire I had the same dream but I was buttercup!" Said raven. We could see each other's sweat coming off of our faces "let's tell the rest of the team about this in the morning"

"O.K." I said but as I walked away I felt I needed to say "will you sleep in my bed tonight?"

OK she said and we both walked to my room

That was the beginning of a great journey to find ourselves

**I am just getting out the word about this story and seeing if anybody would be interested in reading it so please none of those jerks who lecture people about how this need to be in the power puff section I'll send it there later**


	2. questions questions

**For those of u who are wondering Bubbles is not a titan ****(yet)**

**Since the reviews I got sounded like people liked this story and I wasn't so antsy and rushed this one out of production I have a good feeling about this one so please more reviews even if they're anonymous.**

**By the way this ones raven's point of view **

We woke up the next morning to beast boy screaming and freaking out finding me and star in the same bed and hugging in our lingerie we sat up and I said I think I'll use a portal to my room. When I got there I got ready for the day. I got my leotard, my cape, my favorite green towel and robe and took a shower. After my shower I was surprisingly ready for the most probably pancake and waffle and egg tofu breakfast.

Star fire said she wanted to take a shower so I waited for her and we decided to go to breakfast together when we went in we could see beast boy go from the color of a kiwi to the color of a tomato. I then pronounced for everyone to hear "Beast Boy nothing happened last night like that."

Then robin said "sounds like something happened?"

"Well there is something that happened and we need to make a trip for me and star fire." I said

"What did she finally experience puberty?" Cyborg joked while still holding in laughter

"no this is the serious friend Cyborg and I have already hit my puberty thank you very much" star said

"last night me and star had the same dream but from different perspectives we were on a team of three girls with powers kinda like super man's. The dream was very disturbing and scary to us. Partly because of the amount of danger the heroes we were in and partly because neither of us was from earth so we don't know where this could come from so we want to go visit Townsville and explore the dreams will you guys come with us?" I kind of blurted out

"sure I can have the T-car up and ready ½ an hour after breakfast." CY said

"thank you friends thank you for helping us explore this dream!" star said with excitement

A long ways away back in Townsville a giant monkey with his brain sticking out was attacking the city.

"you can't stop me powerpuff girls" then looking forward and laughing, he said "oh yeah the powerpuff girls are gone" he then proceeded to destroy a building.

A young boy around the age of 15 could be seen on the ground could be seen on the ground. "Hey there's still me!" he yelled

"please you nothing compared to me mojo jojo " said the giant monkey. The boy then had a frown now. He then disappeared and reappeared with 2 big sledge hammers on mojo's shoulder and hit him in the eye. Then a girl in a purple blouse and jeans appeared floating in the air and said "yeah and we do always beat you she said sending a blast of white energy at mojo.

Then a girl in a 2 piece with a cape similar and somewhat of a combo of raven's and starfire's wardrobes but in a light blue-teal color and pigtails in her hair that went into swirls (look up soso-dono's hair from koihime musou on google images she's the blonde one) "and there's me the last PP girl and I told you to stop saying that mojo or I am gonna burn that big brain of yours until your best job will be in the zoo" she yelled just then ….. to be continued

I hope you guys like this one and the new team of townsville heroes will be extra cool and they will be explained in the next chapter.

If you want more info sooner ask


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took me so long. My computer crashed so I needed to hack my mom's but this is what I have I hope it has an approval oh and I'll send this to the crossover section after a few days**

A green laser shot out and hit mojo in the brain. I turned around in the air and saw a weird blue and white car and 5 people came out. One was a guy in some king of red suit another looked like he matched the car another was green another was orange and finally we had a hooded figure at first they didn't look too familiar then I took a good look at the girls I saw something

The robot didn't seem to be able to fly as the green guy turned into a dinosaur and flew him to the top of the monkey. As the red suit guy threw some explosives at the giant monkey I then used my wind ability to blow mojo down after that they each grabbed an appendage and held him down while I yelled hold him down then used my earth powers to hold him down and called dad to send me the shrinking formula as soon as it teleported to my hand I tossed it down mojo's throat I went to meet the other heroes and called my team to us.

As griff teleported to me I waited for penny to float down to us. Then I went to the boy wearing the red as he seamed to be the leader and I started talking to him asking him "who are in a suspecting tone". I had right too the only support I ever had since my sisters left Townsville was griff (a jumper) and penny (the fourth power puff girl).

"we are the teen titans and we came here to investigate something" he said seeming too high and mighty for my taste I didn't wait for the rest of his team. "I am tempest, this is jumper, and grav" I said pointing to griffin and penny as I said their names. "And we didn't need any help." Then the girls on his team arrived I was shocked as I instantly recognized my sisters and quickly brought them into a warm embrace.

"You're back oh thank god" I said crying into their shoulders the world seemed to stop. Blossom and buttercup were back after so long "blossom and buttercup" I said "I missed you so much please come home and introduce your new friends to dad and miss kean"

they just looked back horrified at what they were hearing " I'm sorry but what?" blossom said


End file.
